Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R.
is the second story in the second episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 14, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot Summary: Numbuhs 1-4 are on a mission to save the babies from being transformed into adults at the hospital. After they return to the treehouse, the try to care for the babies, with little success. Numbuh 5 then comes in and yells at them for taking the babies, saying they were born there. She then asked Numbuh 1 if he even knows where babies come from, he replies "Of course I do, they come from baby eggs," Numbuh 5 then attempts to tell them were babies come from, but the babies start crying. Numbuh 1 blames Numbuh 5 and she leaves. After they try to calm the babies, Numbuh 5 returns and sings them to sleep. The others then leave, and Numbuh 5 starts thinking of a way to return the babies. Later, the others return to find Numbuh 5 and the babies gone. The babies elsewhere and Numbuh 1 calls Numbuh 5 a traitor. They then find Numbuh 5 is stuck to the roof, toothless; Baby Jackson then sits up and tells Sector V of the his plan for him and the other babies to steal teeth so they can talk and don't have to listen to baby talk, from adults like them. Sector V begin fighting the Ankle-Biters. Numbuh 3 tries to help one of the Ankle-Biters and successfully does so, but the Ankle-Biter knocks her out cold with a rattle. Numbuhs 1 and 5 end up cornered, and Numbuh 5 tells him to sing them to sleep. His singing is so bad it causes the Ankle-Biters to faint. They then take the babies back to the hospital, and Numbuh 1 asks Numbuh 5 where babies come from. She begins by saying "babies come from-", then the transmission ends. End Credits: Numbuh 1 is frozen in shock. Numbuh 2 is disgusted and says "ugh". Numbuh 3 is running in circles, yelling "Ew, ew, ew, ew," Numbuh 4 is also frozen and freaked out with his hair standing up on end like he's been electrocuted. Numbuh 5 is nodding seriously to them. It cuts back to Numbuh 1, who, after a minute, says "Wait a second, that's preposterous, babies don't come from New Jersey! .... They come from Philadelphia!" Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Numbuh 5's Brother (mentioned) Villains *Baby Jackson and the Ankle Biters Cameos *Dr. Lumpkin (mentioned) *Dr. Lincoln Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Memorial Hospital, 2x4 Technology *S.T.O.R.K. *S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. *Staple Gun *Belt Gun *D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. *Go-kart Villain Technology *Ankle Biters' Robots Songs: *Abby's Lullaby Transcript Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R./Transcript Continuity * This episode is a follow-up to Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., where Nigel panics when he sees babies in the hospital. Pop Culture References * Jackson makes a reference to the movie The Shining by breaking a door and looking through, shouting "Heeeere's Jackson!" similar to "Heeeere's JOHNNY!". Trivia *This episode reveals more of Numbuh 5's motherly instincts. Also, it's revealed that she (and her sister, Cree) are technically aunts, because Numbuh 5 mentions having an older brother who has kids of his own. **This makes her the only operative in Sector V to have more than one sibling. *The Ankle-Biters consider Sector V adults because they are older than them. *This episode marks the first use of 3-D/CGI effects in the show, besides the 2x4 Technology Computer scan scenes (When the "4" sign spins during Abigail's lullaby). * When Abigail sings a lullaby to the Ankle Biters, her voice is just like her sister's. * Nigel is shown as not being able to sing in this episode, but he sang quite well in Operation: L.O.V.E.. However, his singing might have been worse in this episode because he'd only heard Abby's lullaby once or because he was nervous. * In the closing credits to this episode, Nigel Uno saying that babies come from Philadelphia but not New Jersey may be a reference to the fact Thomas Warburton was born and raised in Philadelphia. * Nigel technically isn't wrong that babies come from baby eggs. They just aren't the kind of eggs he's thinking of. Goofs Coming soon! Gallery Jackson numbuh 5s teeth.png Baby jackson.png Baby Jackson.jpg Videos Numbuh 5 Lullaby original version Numbah 1 singing|Numbah 1 trying to sing the same lullaby D.I.A.P.E.R. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Team episodes